Chad Dickson
"I'm the best there is!"-- Chad Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) was known as the best Kids Next Door operative, who rose through the ranks after becoming famous for defeating an infamous gang of adult tyrants, and eventually became Supreme Leader of the KND, commanding the organization for 5 years and becoming Numbuh 1's mentor during his days at the KND Antarctic Academy. Numbuh 274 was introduced in Operation: C.H.A.D., in which a pair of villains known as Mega Mom and Destructo Dad begin neutralizing KND agents all over the world until Chad and Sector V are the only active KND agents left on the planet after the rampage. To his shock, the villains are revealed to be Numbuh 274's parents, who were eliminating all the other KND members to ensure that their son remained the best. Chad stopped his parent's insane endeavors by threatening to get a tattoo. Chad later assisted in the overseeing of the (failed) decommissioning of Numbuh 206. In Operation: E.N.D., Chad knew his days at the KND would end when he turned 13 years old, and as such hacked into the KND Mainframe from his office to change his age records. His plans were scuppered when his parents, despite his protests, sent invitations to his 13th birthday party to Sectors V through Q. Chad, once again forced to hack into the mainframe, arranged for the respective sectors' operatives to be decommissioned, and when Numbuh 1 found out what he was doing, he planned to detach the KND Moonbase from its foundations on the Moon and send it into the sun, with Chad planning for the remnants of the KND organization to beg him to remain as leader in the anarchy that would follow. However, Numbuh 1, losing all respect and friendship towards his old teacher, escaped Numbuh 86's decommissioning squad and, with the aid of Tommy Gilligan and the rest of Sector V, saved the Moonbase and had Chad arrested. In prison awaiting decommissioning, Cree of the Teen Ninjas helped Chad escape. Chad would, from that point, be a recurring villain, fighting the Kids Next Door on multiple occasions. His standard attire as a villain was his Junior High football uniform. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., he captures Numbuhs 2-5. He was the only villain at the Villain Convention Center who managed to flee from Grandfather and was not shown being turned into a senior citizombie. In Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., the KND attack Chad while he is riding a bicycle to an unknown destination, presumably for some villainous purpose. After they successfully destroy his vehicle, the infuriated Chad explains that he was merely delivering a pizza. Chad made his last appearance in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. He was part of a team that delievered a message to the KND saying the Teen Ninjas wanted peace. Later, Numbuh 1 arrived at the room of Numbuh Infinity, the KND's diplomat, to discuss his idea that the treaty was actually a trap. Here, he found Chad man-handling Infinity, claiming to have been double-crossed by a secret organization they were part of. KND security burst in and subdued Chad and also arrested Numbuh 1, since Infinity claimed he and Chad were trying to ruin the treaty. They were handcuffed together and taken on a prison ship to KND arctic prison. During the trip, Numbuh 1 was confused when he heard Chad planned to stop the treaty. After arranging an escape, Chad took Numbuh 1 to a secret teen base, hoping to find something to destroy the handcuffs. But when they arrived, Chad also moved to beat Numbuh 1 for "taking what should be his." But before this could happen, a number of teens showed up and saw Numbuh 1. Knowing he'd be punished for bringing a kid into a teen base, Chad dragged Numbuh 1 into a ship and flew to the KND Gihugeacarrier, where the treaty conference was being held. The ship was shot down and ended up crashing into a giant radio the teens had rigged to play rock music that would terminate all the KND opratives present. The crash also destroyed the handcuffs. As a battle broke out and the carrier started to fall from the sky, Chad and Numbuh 1 had a final fight, which ended when Numbuh 1 forced Chad over the edge of the carrier. Chad grabbed onto the edge, and Numbuh 1, who was still bitter about Chad's betrayal, grabbed a KND blaster and prepared to finish him off. At that moment, however, the rest of Sector V arrived and Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 1 to spare Chad because "he's one of them." Chad then revealed that, the entire time he'd been a teen ninja, he'd actually been a KND teen oprative. The whole plot that involved him sending the moonbase into the sun was actually a trick to stop Cree from trying the same thing, and Chad had been at the moonbase earlier to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teen's trap. Chad went on to say that practically every mission Sector V did, he was helping out from the sidelines. But he angrily said "they" still picked Numbuh 1 instead of him. Numbuh 1 asked if he was referring to the KND Splinter Cell, and Chad said there wasn't a splinter cell, but that the others used that as a way to cover their tracks. Chad started to explain who the others were, but Numbuh Inifnity interrupted him, calling him "Numbuh 274." Infinity said Numbuh 1 would be informed of what he'd been chosen for later, and said they needed to return to base. Despite Numbuh 1's pleas to explain what was going on, Numbuhs 274 and Infinity teleported away. Numbuh 274 was never seen again. Category:Villains Category:Operatives Category:Elite Operatives